


New Year's

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-06 23:24:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agron has one thing on his mind for the New Year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year's

Agron wrapped his arms around Nasir from behind and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “There you are,” Agron said, stealing the beer from Nasir’s hand and taking a swing. “I was looking for you.”

“Needed some air,” Nasir said, closing his eyes and leaning into Agron. “What did you need me for?”

“The ball is gonna drop soon,” Agron said as Nasir turned his head towards him. He kissed him softly before continuing. “and I wanted to be with my boyfriend when it did. Come back inside?”

“How about we stay out here?” Nasir turned around and wrapped his arms around Agron’s neck pulling him in for another kiss. “We’ll know when it’s time.”

“I thought you didn’t like the cold?”

Nasir smiled up at him. “I got you to keep me warm.”

Agron smiled back and set the beer aside so he could hold Nasir. “Okay. We’ll stay out here.”

Nasir let out a content sigh and rested his head on Agron’s chest. If he noticed Agron’s rapid heartbeat, he didn’t say anything. Agron ran his fingers through Nasir’s hair, brushing out some of the snow that had fallen. “I’ve been thinking about next year.” Nasir let out a soft hum and Agron continued. “About us.”

Nasir lifted his head back up. “Us?”

Agron took a deep breath and nodded. He reached into his pocket and grabbed out a small black box. “We’ve been together for two years now and you know I love you very much. We’ve been through a lot you and I. You’ve seen me at my worst and you were there for me after Duro died. I never thought I could ever be happy with anyone. Never thought I could love someone as much as I love you.” Agron got down on one knee and held the box out, his hands shaking as he opened it to reveal a plain white gold ring. Nasir was staring at him with wide eyes and Agron took a moment before speaking. “Nasir, will you marry me?”

Nasir nodded. “Yes. Yes, Agron.” He held his hand out for Agron to slip on the ring, Agron nearly dropping it in the snow because his hands shook so much. Once it was on, Nasir lifted Agron’s chin making him look up. “Get up here and kiss me.”

Agron jumped up and pulled Nasir into his arms for a kiss. They could faintly hear their friends counting down inside but both of them were too focused on one another to care. As their friends cheered in the New Year, Agron pulled back enough to look into Nasir’s eyes. “I love you, Nasir. I’ll always love you.”


End file.
